


Cuffed

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Natasha?" Steve questioned, Adam's apple bobbing at the sight of her practically nude on his bed."Hey," Natasha said nonchalantly, hand flickering up before her wrist caught on the metal cuff.In which Natasha's cuffed to Steve's bed and they have a little fun.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Cuffed

Natasha woke up quickly, the reflexive familiar dread filling her stomach at the sensation of handcuffs around her wrists. But instead of the one the Red Room usually used, there were two, and that caused the dread to worsen. This wasn’t how she usually slept. Her arms were too far apart that she couldn’t exactly get any leverage to even try to break them. Her legs, thankfully, weren’t cuffed or restrained. She would use her captor’s idiocy to her advantage.

She shook off the dread swiftly, eyes remaining closed, breathing remaining calm, and took stock of her surroundings. The bed she was on was hard but comfortable, the sheets soft against her skin. Which made her realize a fraction of a second later that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. No, scratch that, Natasha could feel the restriction her bra had over her breasts and the cloth covering her crotch.

The air was still wherever she was, meaning a possibility of no windows, and she couldn’t hear any of the machines that were making the room a comfortable, if slightly chilly, temperature. The silence in the room showed that no one was there, or if they were, they weren’t breathing or were very good at breathing silently.

Her head wasn’t foggy with sedatives but she could feel the slight exhaustion making her eyes burn. The only drugs she rationalized were sleeping pills. Said sleeping pills would have made her sleep hard enough for someone to handcuff her to someone else’s bed in someone else’s room. Another quick check and Natasha opened her eyes slightly. She blinked in confusion, though, but kept her face schooled. She recognized the room (even if it was dark) as well as she recognized anyone elses’ that belonged in the Tower. This was Steve’s room.

Now what am I doing in Steve’s room? she mentally mused even as she realized there were only a couple of possibilities. She was handcuffed to the man’s bed nearly nude, after all, and she wondered of his reaction.

For the first time that morning, she thinks (the windows were covered as per FRIDAY’s lockdown or privacy protocol), a sliver of lust swarmed in her lower belly, warmth pooling between her legs. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together before placing them where they had originally been a second later. Natasha couldn’t let Steve get to her. She had to find a way out of his room.

And she didn’t--Fuck! The door opened and the light flicked on. Steve’s movements froze as he took her in on his bed, his face turning pink even as his dark blue eyes roamed her body. He blinked as his eyes trailed back up to her green ones. Natasha blinked back. He looked confused as if he wasn’t the one who placed her there. And thinking about it, Steve wouldn’t have done such a thing to her without her permission.

Only one question (well, not one, but the dramatics or whatever) remained: Who the hell undressed her and handcuffed her to Rogers’s bed?

“Natasha?” Steve questioned, swallowing at the sight of her on his bed. Natasha’s eyes went to his Adam’s apple as it bobbed and she forced herself to remain relaxed and as casual as she could be, head propped up by the super soldier’s ridiculous amount of pillows. Seriously, for having such a hard bed, the guy had an ironic amount of soft fluffy pillows.

“Hey,” Natasha said nonchalantly, hand flickering up before her wrist caught on the metal cuff. Steve’s eyes flickered over to it as it jangled, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms. The muscles there twitched in a pleasing way and Natasha found her eyes roaming Steve’s body. He was dressed in a pair of gym shorts and the white shirt that was always too tight was see-through due to sweat. His hair, still long from their time on the run, was messy but his beard was tidy, sweat making it shine.

“What’re you doin’ here?” the blonde asked as he stalked over to his closet, pulling out a pair of sweats and a new t-shirt, along with a pair of briefs.

Natasha made to shrug but she had limited motion with how tied up she was. A thought of why she wasn’t trying to escape slid past her mind as the handcuffs jangled again. The bedpost was pure metal and the sound was loud.

She saw Steve look back at her with a perked eyebrow. Heat continued to pool. That man had no right to look so sexy while covered with sweat. She jangled the handcuffs deliberately this time.

“Got the key?” Natasha wasn’t above asking for help if the time called for it, and right now, she was still kinda tired from the drugs and wasn’t in mortal danger. Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t remember being drugged, or what happened last night. She smothered the frown that tried to pull at her lips as looked up at Steve earnestly. He had moved to the foot of the bed during her thoughts.

Steve’s eyes flickered over to his desk and he picked up a small white card, reading it. His lip twitched before he schooled his expression and Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. There was a flicker of light bouncing off metal and her eyes caught the key. Instead of being a good boy and bringing her said key, though, Steve set the card back down, the key attached to the back of it.

“Where you going, Rogers?” Natasha questioned, voice taking on a hard edge as Steve set his clothes down onto the desk and headed toward the only other door in his room.

“To shower,” he replied, gesturing to himself. “I’m covered in sweat.” He grinned slyly then, a smile that brought further heat to her core. “Unless you’d like me this way?” The suggestion was clear in his words and Natasha glared at him. He just winked--winked!--at her and shut the bathroom door behind him, not even bothering to lock it. Ass.

Natasha let a breath out of her nose as she waited for the super soldier to jump into the shower. She would make too much noise rattling the handcuffs around as she tried to escape, very aware of what the soldier planned to do to her.

She tested the cuffs again when she heard the pattering of water mute as a body replaced tile. They were too strong, even when she tugged with all of her strength. They were reinforced, then, if the lack of creaking from the metal and the no doubt developing bruises were anything to go by.

As she attempted to tug herself upward, Natasha kept an ear on the man showering. She didn’t want Steve to find her escaping from his room as he would no doubt have words with her later, a thought that made more warmth pool in her lower belly as she knew how that conversation would end. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced around again, huffing a breath of annoyance when she didn’t find the clothes and shoes she wore last night, a nice scarlet dress with black stilettos. She could remember there being a party last night.

Natasha rationalized that she had been drinking and she mulled over who could have drugged her. Or, more specifically, who could have drugged her without her noticing and then pulled her into Steve’s room and handcuffed her to his bed frame. It came down to one person. Clint. She was going to kill him, but first, she needed to escape.

Shimmying up the bed didn’t work as well as she thought it would as she rolled against the satin pillows and her shoulders ached at the stretch. Steve had a large bed, a few feet larger than a king, specially ordered by Tony who felt the soldier needed a big space to fit all those big muscles. Her stomach became fuzzy at the reminder.

A stray red curl (she was back to red) fluttered over her nose and Natasha blew it away before it could make her nose itch. Yes, she had been trained to sit still for hours on end without reacting to an itch, but seriously, someone could take over the world by making a person itchy and unable to scratch said itch.

Speaking of itches, Natasha was beginning to itch for something that wasn’t just an irritation of the skin. She brushed it off and tried to figure out a plan of action. The thought of guilting Steve into unlocking her came to mind but then she remembered that he knew that she wasn’t so innocent and threw that plan away. She could pretend that the handcuffs were freaking her out but he had seen her sleep with one around her wrist on more than one occasion.

Also, Natasha Romanov did not freak out.

Natasha mentally cursed when the shower turned off, removing her chance at subtlety. Her wrists rolled and Natasha had just enough room to wrap her hands around the handcuff chains, even as her shoulders ached and the cold metal bit into her skin. When the sound of Steve running a towel through his hair registered in her mind, Natasha pulled on the cuffs. They still didn’t budge.

She resigned herself to waiting for the big blonde to finish toweling off and relaxed, closing her eyes to try and stave off the lingering side effects of the sleep drug. Natasha was still pissed about Clint drugging her, and while she was totally going to kill him later, she couldn’t ignore the thrill of Steve showing her just how authoritative he is.

Natasha shivered, remembering that she was only in her undergarments. Said undergarments were now currently in disarray. Her strapless bra had slid up her back when she rolled back down the bed, leading to some under boobage, and her ass was more or less eating her nice black lacy more-expensive-than-Victoria’s-Secret underwear.

It wasn’t long until Steve stepped out, a red towel wrapped around his waist, and his eyes slid over to Natasha immediately. He didn’t even glance in the direction of where he left his clothes on his desk. Natasha ignored the urge to clench her thighs together when his eyes roamed lower to where her lacy panties were straining against her crotch from being pulled up in the back.

She probably looked like she had her feathers ruffled. Her hair was now more knotted than it was earlier with pieces hanging in her eyes, her black lacy bra was no longer holding the girls like they were supposed to, and her ass was more or less on display if she bent her legs upward.

Steve took a moment to grab a pair of boxers and dropped his towel. Natasha’s green eyes immediately flickered down and she wasn’t surprised to see his cock already at half-mast. She was surprised that he was even bothering with pulling on a pair of underwear because they both knew how this was going to end. Cheeky bastard.

He left the towel where it laid in a heap on the floor and stalked toward his bed. The Captain immediately caught her leg when she instinctively threw it outward and he perked an eyebrow to which she shrugged. Maybe the boxers were a good choice, after all. At least until he had to take them off.

Steve grabbed her other leg before she could try kicking him again and Natasha’s nostrils flared slightly as he climbed over her, legs being strategically placed so she couldn’t use her own as the only weapon she had.

Natasha had to hand it to him, using his weight against her and removing her only true weapon? Smart. Also infuriating. She tugged at the handcuffs and made them clang to show her disapproval. Steve was too busy having his eyes roam over soft pale skin to truly notice, however. She hated to admit it but she trembled slightly as his calloused hand slid up her thigh. She was sensitive, dammit, and he knew that. Exploiting her weakness, another good move.

“I gotta say,” Steve started in a low murmur, now leaning over her as his Brooklyn accent thickened into something panty-dropping. “When Clint told me that he left somethin’ in my room for me for when I got back from the gym, I was thinkin’ along the lines of a prank. Gotta hand it to him, sweet’eart, best damn prank so far.”

Natasha easily smothered a moan as he slipped her bra up, rough thumb pad brushing against a perked nipple. “Language, Cap,” she whispered teasingly in his ear as she tilted her head up. He pinched her nipple in retaliation and bit her lip to stop another moan. Steve brought his lips to her chest before she could even the playing field and this time a barely-there-only-super-soldier-could-hear moan passed her lips.

She could feel him smile against her breasts, beard brushing the sensitive skin there and making goosebumps prickle on her skin. Natasha was suddenly grateful that the room was slightly chilly because things were heating up quickly. Her thighs twitched reflexively at the thought and Steve easily caught the motion, head rearing back so he could look her in the eyes.

His head tilted to the side questioningly as he took in her flushed face and half-lidded eyes. “This okay?” he asked, voice a little rough in lust. She bobbed her head immediately and he smirked. It was a quirk of the lips that she had caught on a few occasions, a smile that she knew had been buried under his Captain persona. He was closer to the Brooklyn boy he used to be, now, and Natasha wasn’t complaining.

Steve continued his assault on her breasts, kneading and tweaking a nipple on one while he wrapped his lips around the other. His tongue swirled around her nipple and his teeth bit down slightly, rolling the pink nub around. The heat of his mouth and the sensation had her back arching, pressing her further into him.

Steve’s free hand took advantage of that and unhooked her bra, throwing it somewhere behind him without a worry. His beard brushed against her nipple as he climbed forward, sending a spike of heat to her core. His lips crashed onto Natasha’s and she moaned out appreciatively as he devoured her, forcing his tongue through her mouth and fighting for dominance.

His tongue explored her mouth as it had done numerous times before, one hand gripping her waist while the other was braced near her head to hold his body weight off her. Natasha threw her head back and let out a breathy moan as she panted, Steve trailing kissed down her jaw. He took a few moments to suck and bite the sweet spot by her ear and was met with another moan.

He pulled back and his lips brushed her ear as he murmured, “You like that, sweet’eart?” Steve took her earlobe between his teeth, and before she could respond to his question, he bit down softly. Natasha arched into him again, nipples brushing against his chest. His one hand slid into her panties and back toward her ass, squeezing the flesh roughly, nails biting into the skin.

Natasha moaned appreciatively into his mouth as he kissed her again. His lips released hers again as Steve began to trail kisses down her body, Natasha watching him with half-lidded eyes. All he did was brush against her nipples before continuing down. Steve’s fingers hooked around the straps of her underwear, nails making raised red bumps on her skin as he pulled them down her thighs. He kissed the raised red marks on her one leg as he continued to pull her panties down.

Her teeth abused her lower lip as she watched Steve continue down. He finally slipped off the lacy underwear before continuing the same treatment as before up her left leg. Steve alternated between biting and sucking and nibbling on the most sensitive areas, using his nails to biting into her other leg. Natasha’s legs trembled at the mix of pain and pleasure, eyelids fluttering at the sensation.

Steve’s weight was still holding her legs to the mattress but Natasha didn’t care. In fact, the prospect of Steve being able to have his way with her without her being able to leave.

A surprised gasp hitched its way through Natasha’s lips as Steve’s fingers found her clit, the rough callouses making her buck up. Her eyes met Steve’s blue ones and they were dancing with mirth and lust as he watched her reaction. He continued to dance around the sensitive nub, occasionally brushing against it but never putting the pressure back on it.

Instead, his fingers continued lower and Natasha wasn’t surprised this time when they dipped between her folds and pressed into her. She still moaned out when he placed his mouth on her, his teeth pressing against the top of her clit while his tongue barely brushed against the whole of it.

Natasha’s legs were now over Steve’s shoulders but the thought to try and smother him never crossed her mind. Well, maybe it did since he still wasn’t touching her clit.

But then he did, his tongue rolling over it, causing her to clench tightly around his fingers in reflex. Natasha bucked her hips but his hands easily held her in place. Soon, she was shuddering, walls fluttering around his fingers as he pressed his teeth against her clit just enough to cause a mix of pain and pleasure.

Her head made contact with the pillows roughly as Natasha through her head back, tugging on the handcuffs and wishing she could touch Steve. He kept up the same slow but mind-numbing pace and Natasha had half a mind to beg him to go faster.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her, leaving Natasha empty and fluttering around nothing, chest heaving. Natasha narrowed her eyes at him in a glare before her eyes caught the bulge between his legs. A smirk quirked on her lips and Natasha moved her leg in a way that her foot brushed against it. Steve’s hips jerked and he grabbed her leg in a tight grip before he slid off the bed.

Natasha watched as he slipped down his boxers, his cock bobbing free in a tantalizing way. Her thighs twitched in anticipation as his boxers joined her panties and bra on the ground. Steve crawled back over her, this time settling between her legs instead of pinning them down to the bed. He braced himself above her and Natasha met his lips again as Steve lubed himself up with her slick.

She bucked slightly when the tip of his cock pressed against her but Steve didn’t move forward, instead moving his head down to bite and suck on the skin of her neck. He found the spot that made her moan, biting down and making her bite her lip. He continued to abuse her neck, still never moving forward. When he did move forward, Natasha couldn’t help but swear.

Russian expletives escaped her as Steve pushed into her slowly, stretching her in the most pleasant of ways as she clenched around him tightly. Steve groaned lowly and Natasha tugged on the handcuffs, a high pitched keen passing her lips as his hips jerked forward. Natasha’s heels dug into the small of his back as she pulled him into her further. She may have been the one handcuffed to the bed, but she was still the one in charge.

Steve sunk into her easily, groaning against her neck in pleasure. He didn’t move and instead just panted against her neck, causing her to hiss out, “Steve!” He chuckled, pulling his hips back before jerking them forward. Natasha moaned freely and continued to tug on the handcuffs as he pulled back slowly and jerked forward again.

The pace was driving Natasha crazy and she urged him to go faster, harder. A high-pitched moan escaped Natasha as he sped up, moving one hand down to thumb her clit. Her hips bucked against his as she tugged against the handcuffs for leverage. Natasha trembled below him as Steve set a punishing pace, finding the spot that made her toes curl and hips buck against the rhythm he set.

“Please,” she whimpered out in Russian, not above begging for pleasure. Steve’s lips crashed against hers again, teeth-gnashing and tongues intertwining in a heated rushed kiss.

Every thrust Steve pressed against her g-spot, causing her muscles to slowly tense and high pitched whimpers to pass her lips. She knew that he was getting closer when his hips jerked fast unsteady thrusts, grinding against her more than not.

Steve’s thumb pressed into Natasha’s clit in a way that had her back arching, eyes rolling back into her head, and a sharp cry to escape her as her walls fluttered around him. Steve groaned into the juncture of her neck and shoulder as she trembled beneath him, walls fluttering as she rode out her orgasm. It only took a few more thrusts before Steve stuttered to a halt, pressing deeply into her with a groan.

Warmth flooded into her then and Natasha moaned softly at the feeling.

Steve laid against her, only held up by his elbows as his forehead pressed against her collarbones, his head rose and fell as Natasha panted. Steve rose over her and his lips met hers again, this time the kiss being soft and slow. He pulled out of her, causing Natasha to bite his lower lip. He groaned against her and pulled back, blue eyes meeting hers.

He was grinning at her cheekily and she rolled her eyes. “That was much better than I thought it would be,” he commented, rolling off her. Natasha watched as he stretched, back arching with a groan. He looked back and his smile grew when he spotted her staring at him, his eyes roaming over hers.

Natasha bet she looked a mess, skin flushed and slick with sweat, raised scratch marks and bruises covering her legs and hips.

She tugged on the handcuffs and perked an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah,” he said, smile turning sheepish as he pulled the key off the card. He uncuffed her with care, fingers rubbing against her red wrists. Natasha pulled herself up as he walked around the bed to get the other cuff. She let him rub this wrist as well and she smiled slightly when he kissed it.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?” she asked rhetorically, stretching now that she was free. Her shoulders and arms ached slightly and she smirked when she caught Steve eyeing up her breasts. He was naked, but when he saw that she caught him eyeing her, his face flushed a nice pink color. Natasha headed in the direction of the shower and smirked when she heard him follow after her a second later. He pouted when she closed the door in his face and she swiftly used the toilet, wiping herself up and cleaning up as much semen as she could.

Steve was changing the sheets on the bed and putting the handcuffs where they belonged in the dresser when she opened the bathroom door. She watched him for a moment, not really as creeped out by the domesticity as she had when they first started, and smiled when he smiled at her.

He followed her into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his half-mast cock pressing against her. Natasha smirked and turned around, hand trailing down his stomach to grab him. “You want to join me in the shower?”


End file.
